When we were young
by flarey phoenix
Summary: I decided to make a story where it's how Nabooru from my story 'trouble on high seas' grew up, this has Shanks in it :D YAY FOR SHANKS!
1. prologue

prologue

It was the day after Nabooru joined Rogers's crew and all she'd done was kick some dudes ass and stay up in the crows' nest all alone just looking at either her mothers' swords, or the sky.

"This sucks." She moaned

"When you're all one your own... it will suck." Announced a voice she looked behind her to see a short red-haired boy, about her age which was about 11 years old

"Well, I am all alone." She stated sadly

"Nah, you're not alone, you have a whole crew here." He smirked

"look at me... I'm eleven years old; no grown adult wants to hang around with me." She sulked

"Well I'm eleven too, how about instead of us both being all alone, wanna help me sneak up on some of the crew?" he asked slyly and she smirked

"I'm so in." She stated "the names Nabooru." She greeted

"Shanks." He smirked

"Nice to meet you Shanks." She replied "now hold on, we're using my way of getting down." She stated and he looked at her confused, then she grabbed his hand and jumped off the crows' nest and landed on the floor without making a sound

"How did you do that?" he asked shocked and she winked at him

"I have my ways." She smirked and they hid as two crew members walked by "ok now shush... and we might just-"

"What are you to up to?" asked someone behind them

"Aww we've been caught." He moaned

"Well a ninja your not." She countered

"You were the one talking." He shot back

"You were the one that wouldn't shut it so I had to tell you to shut it!" she argued

"I was not!" he exclaimed

"Yeah you were!"

"Weren't!"

"Were!"

"Weren't!"

"Weren't!"

"Were!" he paused for a second as she smirked "HEY!!!" he yelled

"See, even you admitted it yourself." She grinned

"Will you two just answer the question?" he asked and they flinched and looked up to see the Captain

"Erm... heh he." They both laughed nervously and he rolled his eyes "we were... planning on, scaring some of the crew to cure our boredom." Explained Nabooru

"Well we'll be arriving at the next island in a few hours... do what you want until then." He instructed them and she smirked

"Thank you Captain." She smiled he smiled back then walked off as Shanks gave her an evil glare

"I was not talking." He stated and she smirked

"I know... I just wanted to annoy you." she stated simply

"Why you..." he mumbled and tackled her to the floor and she punched him off of her. They continued to fight for the remainder of the hour until someone stopped them by means of bonking them both on the head by resulting in a swift kick to the groin from Nabooru

"NEVER HIT ME ON THE HEAD!" she yelled to the keeled over grown up

"Mental note... never hit you on the head" mumbled Shanks to himself. The ship docked at the harbour and Rodger let the two run off into town but told them to be back in exactly two hours or they'll be left behind

"What do you wanna do first?" she asked

"Eat." He replied holding his grumbling stomach and she chuckled

"Well then, how about we nab some food?" she asked and he grinned and they shot off into town.

**I was bored so I decided to make up a story where everyone finds out about how life was on Gold Rogers' ship for Nabooru and Shanks... with Buggy in there too :D **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1- 4 years after

"SHANKS!" yelled an annoyed Nabooru

"What?" he asked her whilst removing the bottle from his mouth

"Where are my swords?" she asked

"Wherever you put them." He answered

"TELL ME!" she yelled making him flinch, ever since she'd eaten that stupid fruit she'd had a bigger temper "I will force you." she smirked evilly

"You wouldn't." He stated and was lifted up into the air by an unknown force

"Wanna bet?" she asked blown on her nails bored

"Put me down!" He exclaimed

"You guna make me?" she asked teasingly

"If you harm me... you'll never get your swords back." He smirked slyly

"So you DO have them!" she exclaimed and appeared beside him in the air "tell me or you go overboard." She threatened

"What's so important about them things anyway... they're just metal." He stated and she dropped him

"They're not just metal... they were my mothers." She said sadly

"Oh... ok fine, they're right here." He said pulling them from behind a barrel of booze she smiled and took them off him

"Thank you." she stated then removed his hat and smacked him round the head "that was for taking them in the first place you baka."

"Hey!" he exclaimed and she smirked as she pulled the hat out of his reach

"Try to reach it." She teased and flew up out of his reach

"Hey no fair, you know I can't reach that!" he exclaimed annoyed

"Aww too bad."

"What are the lovebirds up to?" asked a blue haired boy with a red nose

"Bug off Buggy." Stated Nabooru nastily as she put the hat back on his head

"You know it's true." He smirked

"What I know, is that you're a big nosed weirdo." She insulted, she'd never liked Buggy and couldn't fathom why Shanks was friends with him

"LEAVE MY NOSE OUT OF THIS!" he fumed

"What'cha guna do if I don't?" she asked slyly and he took out two swords "HA them pathetic things... what'cha planning on doin? Playin swabby?" she asked mockingly

"I'll fight you and win!" he stated confidently and she burst out laughing

"Oh the horror, he's too scary." She mocked whilst laughing her head off, which made him angry so he slashed at her but her sword, stopped him. She'd stood up quickly and blocked his attack whilst Shanks just watched the blue haired baka fight with the best swordsman-woman on the ship. In about...three moves he was on the floor with a sword to his throat

"Ok Nay, don't kill 'im." Stated Shanks and she smirked

"He started it." She retorted childishly and she grinned

"Lovebirds." Buggy muttered as she took the sword away

"What was that!?" she asked putting it right back at his throat

"Nothing... nothing at all." He stated quickly and she smirked and sheathed her blades

"What brings you over 'ere Buggy?" asked Shanks

"Bored, thought I'd come visit you, but since you have _her_ 'ere." He stated and she glared at him

"What's that supposed to mean big nose!?" she asked angrily

"Calm down you two, this is nothing to get all annoyed about." Shanks tried to reason

"Shut it red-head!" exclaimed Nabooru with her eyes blazing red

"Look who's talking." He shot back annoyed and she glared at him

"I'm just guna leave now." Stated Buggy and ran off at which point her eyes turned normal and she smirked

"Well that plan worked." She stated

"You really need to stop doin that." He commented and she grinned

"Nah... it keeps him away." She stated and he drank some alcohol and offered her some but she shook her head

"I don't drink that stuff." She gagged

"Why? It be nice." He smirked and she laughed at the accent he used

"It be disgusting." She replied and he grinned taking another swig of the horrid concoction as the man in the crows nest called

"WE HAVE A ENEMY ATTACKIN." He yelled and Nabooru looked over to where he was pointing

"Oh it's just Kuro, no big deal." She shrugged

"Not for you." stated one of the men behind her as Shanks nodded in agreement

"PREPARE THE CANNONS!" yelled Roger as every cannon cover opened on the ships Starboard side and the triple barrelled cannons were loaded with chained balls that Nabooru and Shanks had thought wise to buy from the last island.

"I think no might be a good time to use those **youma youma no mi** abilities of yours to use." Commented Shanks and she smirked and flew up into the air as two cannon balls shot at the ship she aimed and fired a blast of water knocking them off course and sending them right passed the ships stern and into the water. She chuckled as they continued to fire, unfortunately one hit her before she had time to react and she plummeted to the floor

"NABOORU!" yelled Shanks running over to her unconscious form. He shook her until her heard a groan

"Shanks?" she asked

"Yeah?" he wondered

"Move." She smirked and he moved out the way as a force field of red energy circulated around the ship

"... cool." Stated Shanks in awe of what she did. She wasn't powerful enough to keep that up for long though. As Kuro came aboard using his stealth walk Shanks put out his leg and tripped him up as he stealth walked around killing people, he ended up flat on his face mumbling about stupid kids

"Shanks... get out of here now." Nabooru instructed him as he turned round to see Kuro tower over him lookin very menacing, he adjusted his glasses and prepared she slash him with his sharp claws but was blocked by two blades "I don't think so mate." She smirked but the force field was down

"Ahh Miss Nabooru, I was wondering when I'd have a chance to kill you." he smirked nastily

"Not today dude... not today." She retorted and disappeared. The next thing that happened was Shanks heard a thump and saw Nabooru lookin over the man as he led on the floor with a stab wound to his back "stupid baka." She insulted and shot a fire blast at the enemy ship then throwing Kuro back to it creating a rather large bang

"WHOA!" exclaimed Shanks

"What?" she asked

"That was so cool." He stated

"You've seen better Shanks." She raised an eyebrow

"Yeah... but you threw him... he actually landed on the ship." He smirked

"Yeah my aim has gotten better hasn't it." she smiled and he nodded. A few hours after the crew were all fast asleep except for Nabooru and Shanks

"Hey check it out." She stated as a shooting star went by

"Cool." He smirked

"I know." She replied smiling. "You know... it's amazing being a pirate, the free roam of the vast oceans... the wind in your hair as you sail." She said and sighed dejectedly

"what's wrong?" he asked knowingly

"I... I just miss my parents." She said sadly

"Nabooru, I know what you mean, I never really knew what happened to my parents... what happened to yours?" he asked

"They... they were murdered by the Navy just like my entire tribe." She answered

"So... you really are alone." He mumbled and she nodded "well you're not any more, you have me and the entire crew 'ere." He stated trying to lighten the moment which he succeeded in doing as she smiled

"Thanks Shanks."

"You're welcome, besides... you were never really alone to begin with." He commented

"I know. You were always around... until Buggy joined the crew." She stated sadly and he looked at her confused "you're always with him... we hardly hang out anymore." She informed him sadly

"That's not true." He stated

"Name one time that we've spent more than two hours together without big nose butting in?" she challenged he thought for a moment "we're drifting apart Shanks..." she mumbled and he looked at her

"What's gotten into you? you'd never say that." He wondered

"But it's true, and don't try deny it, a girl and a guy just can't be friends anymore without it meaning there's more too it." she stressed

"Allow me to prove you wrong, I just thought of three times... ok one was right now... the other was two weeks ago and the other was just yesterday." He grinned and she smiled warmly but he could see a bit of sadness and she breathed a laugh

"Ok Shanks... now you better go get some sleep, I'm tired." She stated yawning. He smiled

"Ok fine." He sighed and climbed down but then popped his head back up

"And we're not drifting apart." He stated then carried on his climb down the rigging. She smiled warmly at his attempt to cheer her up and noticed one very big vital thing '_I'M FALLIN FOR MY BEST FRIEND!!'_

**Well the next chapter will be another blast into the near future; this is story of them stories that shows different chapters of a person's life. Me is hoping that you is liking this :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2- 3 years after

Nabooru stretched after waking up from her slumber and jumped down to land right in front of Shanks '_wow she looks hot today...WHAT!?' _he yelled in his mind confused. She smirked at him

"What's up with you?" she asked her secret crush

"Nothing... absolutely nothing." He stated trying his hardest to be convincing

"Sure there's not." She stated unconvinced then she realised something was missing "Shanks?" she asked

"What?" he wondered

"Have you had my necklace?" she asked

"Nope, why would I touch that, you know I'd never take It." he stated seriously

"You wouldn't be in trouble if you did." She smiled "but who has taken it?" she wondered then heard something... like something shattering. Her and Shanks ran over to where she heard it to find her necklace shattered with Buggy standing over it sneering at her.

------

(A few minutes ago with Buggy)

"By breaking this jewel I'll bet her power disappears." He snickered as everyone looked at him like he was stupid

"You do know she ate a Devil fruit right?" asked one of the crew

"Them things? They don't hold any power at all, I'll prove It." he stated and put the jewel on the floor. Everyone stared in shock and horror as a shatter reached their ears. As he slammed his foot down on it a brief glow appeared but then dissolved into thin air

"See her power dies with It." he sneered as she ran over.

------

"Buggy... what have you done?" asked Shanks in disbelief

"I've destroyed her power." He smirked and she stood up with her face shadow-cast

"No... You haven't." He breathed scared

"Oh, dear Buggy... what have you done?" asked Nabooru but in a different voice... one more demonic. Shanks looked at her worriedly as she chuckled evilly. She lifted her face too see her eyes were blazing red with slits that served as pupils "you should have never done that." She smirked

"Nabooru?" asked Shanks

"Not here at the moment, can I take a message?" she asked evilly and lunged for Buggy

"Buggy...I think you ought to run." Stated Shanks as he tried to hold 'It' back

"By breaking that necklace you released me!" she spat venomously as 'It' almost broke free of his grasp on 'Its' arms "LET GO OF ME!" it yelled as he dashed off

"Bring her back now!" Shanks ordered and 'It' fazed out of his grasp and turned on him

"You like that girl don't you?" it asked "you have feelings for her don't you." It mocked as its' fist became ice and its other became fire "I can tell... oh lucky you, the feelings mutual, too bad you won't live to ask her about It." it sneered and went to kill him but stopped just before it slammed the ice and fire into him, It couldn't do it "you lucky son of a bitch." It snarled and he looked at it

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily

"I-" but It was cut off by an abrupt pain through Its' abdomen, It looked down to see a sword wedged through Its' middle. Her eyes switched back to normal as she fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Roger stood behind her with his face shadow-cast

"Don't worry kid... she'll be fine." He assured him and carried her to the infirmary. Shanks looked down at the shattered gem on the floor and picked up the few pieces and took them off to the men's cabin. He worked hard on fixing the jewel for her and after about two hours he'd finally done it, earning him a few deep cuts from the shards but he really couldn't care less. He made his way to the infirmary and looked inside to see her led down with a load of bandages across her stomach. He looked at her downheartedly wondering if she really was going to be aright. He sat down next to her and took off his hat and put it on the table next to the bed. He noticed something about the jewel, it wasn't glowing. He put it on her chest and she breathed in, all of a sudden she had a red aurora around her that quickly disappeared into the jewel making it glow once again. It truly was that demons prison. A few hours after he'd fallen asleep and she woke up quickly and looked around, noticing where she was she made a quick mental note to never leave the necklace lying around also she made another mental note to kill Buggy. But her anger subsided when she noted that her necklace was no longer in pieces and her friend/crush was sleeping silently next to her with cuts all over his hands. She stood up and shook him gently

"Wake up Shanks." She whispered and he opened his eyes groggily then saw her smiling at him

"You're alive!" he exclaimed and hugged her which she returned

"Yes I'm alive... I guess you're the one who fixed it then?" she asked as he released her, he nodded smiling "thanks... I should have told you about 'It' long ago." She muttered "It didn't say anything... erm, embarrassing did It?" she asked and he blushed but shook his head thanks to the dim light she didn't noticed the blush

"Thank god.' She mumbled smiling

"Why?" he asked

"No reason, it's just there are a few things that I'd like to keep a secret." She said

"Ok fine." He smirked '_she is so into me_' his mind stated '_he knows... he knows AHH!'_ she panicked but kept a cool face

"You know it's my birthday soon." She stated trying to change the subject

"How could I forget?" he asked and she smiled '_god I love that smile'_ he thought

"THE CAPTAIN HAS FOUND A DEVIL FRUIT!" some barged in

"Another one?" asked Shanks

"You go see what's goin on... I need some sleep." She smiled and led down as he nodded and ran out. A few hours after he walked back in scratching his head in confusion she sat up and looked at him with an eyebrow raised "what happened?" she asked

"Buggy ate it." he stated

"What the hell for?" she asked

"He said he still didn't believe that your abilities came from a fruit." He explained and sat down

"What a big nosed plonker." She laughed

"How can you be so mean in fights but when with friends you're like a completely different person?" he asked

"I have only a few friends on this ship; you are mainly my only one, I'd rather not scare anyone." She answered truthfully, for reasons unknown throughout the years he'd begun to have feelings for his friend... more than just a crush, he loved her.

"You have plenty of friends." He replied in a stupid voice whilst pulling a silly face trying to make her laugh

"None that I can talk to." She stated back

"Well you have erm... ok you win." He stated and she laughed

"How about we play truth?" she asked and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Erm... random, but ok I'll go first, ok Nabooru, have you ever drank a single glass of alcohol in your entire life?" he asked

"Nope, never." She answered and he looked at her shocked

"You're not normal." He stated and she smirked stood up and bowed

"Thank you Shanks." She smirked and sat back down next to him "okiedokie, my question, have you ever kissed a girl before?" she asked

"What kind of question is that?" he asked and she smirked

"A valid one." She stated and he sighed in defeat

"No." He stated and she smirked "what?" he asked suspiciously

"Am I detecting something through your mind waves?" she asked and he looked confused then thought 'oh shit...SHE READS MINDS NOW TOO!!!?' his mind yelled and he stood up she followed suit smirking slyly "well then Mr Shanks, I will honour your wish and grant It." She stated and he looked confused, but his look of confusion switched very rapidly to a look of complete shock as she kissed him...then a look of despair etched on his face as she pulled away "see mind waves are an excellent way of telling how someone feels... well seya." She waved and walked off but he pulled her back

"Not so fast my mind reading bud, you kiss me then walk off, do you want me to go insane?" he asked looking down at her, she smirked

"Aww poor Shanks, would another kiss make it all better?" she asked teasingly

"Actually... it would." He stated and pulled her into a deep kiss that she eagerly returned.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3-birthday power

Nabooru had told him to not mention anything about the kiss, and had told him to forget about it, but that was proving difficult since well... she wore almost nothing and what she did wear was nearly transparent. Buggy had disappeared from the crew Shanks at first thought that Nabooru had killed him but later found out he'd left with a map. It was Naboorus' nineteenth birthday and the ship had docked at a near by island to throw a party for the newly appointed first mate.

"Nabooru!" yelled Shanks she looked at him

"What?" she asked

"I need to ask you something." he said then paused for a moment "about what happened." He finished

"I told you to forget about It." she stated

"You know how hard that is?" he asked

"Of course I do." She retorted

"Then why tell me to?" he asked annoyed

"Cause nuthin will ever come of It." she informed him and the Captain put a hand on her shoulder

"'Appy birthday Nabooru." He smirked

"Thanks capt'n." She smiled

"Are you heading off with the rest of us?" he asked and she looked at Shanks then nodded and walked off. The Party was very lively at one of the bars in town as everyone was drunk except Nabooru and Shanks

"How come you're not drunk?" she asked

"You're talking to me now?" he asked

"If you don't want me too just say so." She shot back

"You remember when you once said, 'we're drifting apart'?" he asked

"How could I forget?" she asked

"Well guess what, we are." He stated and stood up and left the bar she looked at the door sadly knowing he was right, Rogers put his hand on her shoulder

"Nabooru, you've been friends with him since you were Eleven... go on, I know you like him." He smirked and she blushed

"Thanks Captain." She smiled and disappeared. Shanks was walkin through the town bored

"This sucks." He stated

"Well it will when you're alone." Stated a voice behind him he turned round too see a blonde girl

"Who are you?" he asked

"Names Chelsea, what about you hot stuff?" she asked and Nabooru appeared from the shadows

"Bog off bimbo." She stated scaring her "Shanks I need to talk to you." she stated

"Wait, I was talking to him." She retorted

"Not anymore your not." Stated Nabooru and her eyes shone red

"y-you're that Nabooru!" she stated shocked

"Aww scared?" she asked and the girl backed off then ran off scared

"What is it Nabooru?" he asked

"I need to tell you something." she answered

"What?" he asked

"I-I don't know how to say It." she moaned

"Say what?" he asked "or do you just delight in scaring girls?" he asked and she laughed sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny, but that's not it. I lo-" she stated but was stopped by a scream

"What was that?" he asked

"Sounded like that girl I just scared off." She stated "come on." She finished and pulled him with her until they found her; she was surrounded by a group of thugs

"Nabooru, we have to help her." he stated

"You and your generous nature are guna get us killed one day." She smirked and walked out the shadows with him behind her "leave the girl alone." She ordered "or face me."

"Who are you?" asked one of them

"y-you!" stated the girl scared

"Yep it is I, the dude you referred to as Hot stuff earlier convinced me to help." She stated dryly and her hand lit up in flames

"It can't be." Stated one of the men

"Oh it can." She smirked and shot on of them "now Chelsea was it... well piss off home while I deal with these." She stated and the girl nodded and ran off

"There's only two of em, we can take her easy." Stated the leader

"If you want to fight me... you better bring a warship mate." She smirked and the ally way was engulfed in a bright fiery light as she shot each of them down leaving the leader

"You can take care of him...can't you?" asked Shanks and she smirked

"Of course I can." She stated and the puddle underneath the leaders feet froze trapping him where he stood "now, if I let you go, will you be a nice man and just run off, or will I have to kill you?" she asked and the man shivered "I'll leave." He stated fearfully

"Fine by me." she smirked and un-froze the water leaving him to run off screaming like a little girl.

"That was awesome." Stated Shanks

"You really need to learn to not over exaggerate." She smiled

"Now what were you saying earlier?" he asked

"I think it'd be easier to show you." she smirked

"How?" he asked and she pulled him closer and kissed him then pulled away "you better not ask me to forget that one." He stated

"I wasn't going too, in fact... I don't want you to forget any of them... I erm..." but she just couldn't say it and he blushed and smiled

"You know... I get it." he smirked

"Fine what was I getting at?" she asked and he bent down and whispered in her ear

"I love you too." He smirked and she smiled and kissed him quickly

"At least I didn't have to say It." she smirked

"Come on, you still have a party goin on." He smirked

"I guess I do." She smiled and they walked back to the bar hand-in-hand to find it in a riot "well what 'appened 'ere then?" she asked annoyed as she saw not only the crew fighting but also a different crew "ALRIHT HOLD IT!" she yelled and they all stood still shocked and directed their gaze to her

"NABOORU, WE NEED HELP 'ERE" yelled one of the crew and a guna was shot hittin Nabooru, the thing was what came out of the gun was not bullets but weird green goo that drained her energy

"A bit dizzy here at the moment." She stated and fell to her knees "Shanks, help me." she stated and he tried to pry the stuff of but it wouldn't budge

"That'll make sure the birthday girl can't intervene." The captain remarked as Roger glared at him

"Shanks, take my swords." She instructed "I taught you enough." Ever since they were kids Shanks had wanted to become a swordsman, so she began teaching him how to use a sword and now he was actually really good at it. He did as instructed "now hold them off while i try and get rid of this." She instructed him and he did just that. She tried everything to rid herself of the strange substance, so she tried biting it "ouch!" she yelped and noticed she'd bitten through the skin. She felt her teeth and noticed they were sharper and pointed "what the fuck?" she mumbled and then noticed, her hands looked like paws and her body was that of a wolf "I morph now?" she asked nobody in particular but got Shanks's anyway. He stared at her for a second

"whoa." He stated smirking as the goo slid off her furry paws and onto the floor. She walked over into the centre of the fight and they all stopped and stared at the red wolf as a strong breeze picked up inside the bar, it turned into a cyclone sort of thing as she slammed her paw to the floor the wind turned into fire scaring everyone but her crew out of the bar, why did nobody notice it wasn't harming anything, she smirked and turned back into a human

"Illusions... you gotta love 'em" she smirked as everyone laughed and cheered drunkenly.


End file.
